girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mimi1239/Home is the Hart of the Holidays Chapter 3
Hey again! Third chapter for the Girl Meets World Wiki Fanfiction contest! Vote for me again! ---- Riley's Point of View Chapter 3: Family Reunion Thursday, December 25th, 2014, New York City Present day, 3:09 P.M Hellos, hugs, and even tears were all that could be seen and heard as all of my relatives entered the apartment. The living room seemed to be getting smaller as each guest past through the door and ran up to hug my parents and Shawn. If you were just an outsider, you could tell they hadn't seen each other in a long time by the way, for example, my grandparents clung themselves to my parents and didn't want to give anybody else a chance to even say hello to them. "Mom, mom," my dad said as my grandmother squeezed the life out of her son. "I can't breathe!" My grandmother let go of my dad and started to tear up a little. "I'm sorry Cory. It's just been so long! Why haven't you come and visit?" "I'm sorry mom," my mom answered. "It's just that the kids go to school and I'm on a big case right now. It isn't as easy as it used to be." "Well, that's why we have to cherish every moment we spend together," my grandfather said. "How are you Shawn?" he asked patting Uncle Shawn on the back. Uncle Shawn smiled. "I'm doing quite good Mr. Matthews. I have my dream job as a photographer." A medium-height blonde woman who I assumed was my Aunt Morgan walked in and gasp. "Hey family!" she greeted excitedly as she hugged everybody. "How are you doing sis?" my dad asked. "I'm doing great! I just graduated from college last year and I just started working in a hospital as a nurse. We've got a lot of catching up, don't we?" "Has anybody seen Mr. Feeny?" Uncle Shawn asked, cutting the conversation between the family. My grandmother answered, "Mr. Feeny said he'd be running a little late. He promised he'd be here just in time for Christmas dinner." Just then, my crazy Uncle Eric who I heard many crazy stories about came in through the door with a wide smile and went up to my parents. "Hey Cor and Pangers," Uncle Eric greeted in a teasing manner to my parents. A wide and forced smile appeared on my mom's face. "Eric, it's nice to see you." "How'd the job going Eric?" my dad asked my uncle. Uncle Eric shrugged his shoulders like it were no big deal. "Eh, lately I've been predicting the weather forecast wrong. I mean who would have thought there'd be snow in December? Not me." My dad gave his brother an odd look. "Everybody but you. Glad you haven't changed one bit bro," Dad patted Uncle Eric on the back and then went to go talk to Uncle Shawn. A tall boy, about sixteen or seventeen came up to me at the kitchen table just as Maya sat down next to me. "Hey Riley. Don't you remember me? I'm your Uncle Josh. We used to play together when we were kids." I almost couldn't remember him, until it came into my memory. Oh right, Uncle Josh. "Oh, hey," I jumped up and gave him a hug. "How long has it been? Seven, eight years? How come you've never come to visit?" I looked hesitantly over at Maya, who couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of my uncle. Maya said, "Yeah Riles. And how come you haven't brought me?" and then she flashed him a smile and winked. Whoa, where did that come from? I've never seen Maya flirt before! "I'm Maya, by the way. Riley's best friend." Maya held up her hand for him to shake it. Josh shook her hand causally, probably having no trouble handling girls who fawned over him. But Maya was much younger than him. That would be so weird! After shuddering at the thought that Maya could be my aunt if she dated and got married to my uncle, I quickly tried to get the images out of my head. Josh politely excused himself to greet my parents. Maya waved at him and winked flirtatiously as he walked away. After he did, she went back to her normal self. I couldn't help but stare at her in amazement. "What?" she asked nonchalantly. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" I asked, half joking, half serious. Maya raised an eyebrow, pretending not to know what I meant. "What are you talking about? I was just being friendly with your uncle." "That was not friendly. That was flirting." Maya threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Okay, so what if I was flirting?" "That's not like you Maya. When have you ever flirted with a boy?" "He's not like anybody I've ever met Riles. I'm sorry to tell you this Riles but it's called growing up," she said smiling sheepishly at me. Then she got up to go talk to Josh while he played with Auggie. It hit me like a ton of bricks. She was right. We were growing up. That's why this Christmas was different. I got up from the table and went to grab my tan trench coat at the door. "I'm going out," I announced, but nobody heard me. I mean they were all standing there, but my family was too preoccupied with their discussions to even notice I was leaving. If this had been last year, I was almost sure my mom would have asked where I was going and what time I would be back. But this time, I didn't even get a goodbye. "I'll be back before dinner. I promise." And then I headed out. ---- Where to go...where to go? I didn't feel like walking all the way to the bakery, so I just decided to go to the subway station. No surprise, there was Crazy Hat Lady, sitting on the bench, observing people as always. "Hi Mrs. Rand," I greeted taking a seat next to her. Crazy Hat Lady turned toward me, a little shocked I was there. "Hello Riley. What are you doing here? It's Christmas, you should be spending it with your family." I shrugged my shoulders. "It feels like they don't even know I'm there because we have so many guests." "You should still spend time with them no matter what's going on." I paused for a moment, in realization. "Do you think I should go back?" "I think it's Christmas and you should be spending it with your family. Hold on to those memories you make with them, because they may be the only things you want to look back on years later." A look of saddness dawned on her face once she said this. "Where's your family? If I may ask." I asked in curiousity. A spark of pain showed in Crazy Hat Lady's eyes. "Well, I don't have any family. Not that I know of anyway. My husband died a long time ago. You see, I used to spend all of my time in my office, so I never got to spend time with him. I didn't realize the wrong I was doing until after he passed away, which was already too late." "I'm sorry," I apologized immediately. She chuckled lightly as if I had said something funny. "That's alright Riley. That's why Christmas should be about cherishing the good times you have with your family. Especially those you haven't seen in a long time. Seize those moments Riley, and you'll thank me later." I realized she was right. I got up from the bench. Before I left, I asked, "I don't know what it is about you ma'am, but it seems like you intimidate a lot of people. But you don't try to, right?" Crazy Hat Lady only smiled. "Right. Merry Christmas Riley." "Merry Christmas," I replied back, for the first time, feeling enthusiastic about this Christmas. I will no longer be a Scrooge... ---- Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be crossing my fingers for you to vote for me for chapter four! :D '-Mimi1239' Category:Blog posts